Sierra B Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by Nymphadora200
Summary: Join Sierra as she deals with the new and improved Hogwarts hosted by the Death Eaters as well as rebelling students. While Harry Ron and Hermione are off destroying Voldemorts deep dark secret.  Mostly OC and maybe bits of Harry Ron and Hermione .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Polyjuice once again.

Sierra was sitting with Ron and Hermione in Ron's room as they were talking about the upcoming plans of the order. Hermione said to Sierra, "You do know that Harry is going to freak about this plan right?"

Sierra nodded in agreement saying "Especially when he sees me there as well." Ron and Hermione and both agreed and they were all called downstairs and they all left towards Harry's.

They all entered the house and Sierra and Harry hugged and they went towards the living room and Harry asked, "What's the plan?"

Moody explained the plan and Harry said, "No!"

"Told you he was going to be like this, "Hermione said to them and Harry continued, "this is mad all of you trying to be me. It's not going to work."

"It will Harry trust us." Sierra said and Harry then said, "You are not going on this."

"Too late Potter she's here." Moody said and Hermione yanked out a piece of Harry's hair and they all took a swig of the polyjuice potion.

"I tell you what Harry. I never want to be you again." Sierra said and Harry smiled at her and then added, "You volunteered."

"C'mon everyone change, once we leave we all meet at the burrow." Moody said and then he said, "Miss. Black you are with me."

Sierra nodded and as soon as they all got on the respective transportation and took off Death Eaters attacked them and Moody said to Sierra or rather Harry, "Do not use spells that he taught you or that he is familiar with." Sierra nodded as Voldemort came out of nowhere and Moody and Sierra battled him and Sierra heard someone shout, "Sierra behind you!" She turned and saw a jet of green light and moody dodged it right away and Sierra let out a deep breath of relief.

Then Voldemort disappeared and Sierra and looked at Moody in a panic but he just kept flying they landed safely and took the portkey out. Mrs. Weasley came out of the house looking worried and hugged Sierra and explained no one was back yet not even Harry. Sierra's eyes grew worried and Ginny said to her, "I'm sure he's fine." Just as she saw Hagrid come out of the house and Moody went straight to Harry and questioned him and he nodded to Sierra and she ran to Harry and gave him a hug and he hugged back and asked, "No one else back yet?"

Sierra shook her head no and Harry took her hand in comfort. Soon after everyone came one by one and were questioned. Once Remus arrived safely Sierra went to give him a hug and he hugged her in relief and asked "Tonks?"

"Inside Uncle Remus," Sierra said and watched him go inside in a hurry. Everyone is safe except George lost an ear that was cursed off by Snape. Moody and Harry brought him in and sat him on the couch and Molly and Ginny attended to him.

"At least everyone is alive." Mrs. Weasley said and everyone nodded in agreement and Remus came over and put a comforting arm around Sierra she was still a little shaken up from the battle.

After Harry had told his story about what happened after Voldemort left Moody and Sierra and Moody snapped at him for being so kind to someone that was imperiosed. Then Sierra noticed that Harry clutched his hand to his forehead and she went up to him and asked, "It's him isn't it." Harry nodded and announced to the group, "I need some air."

Sierra followed him and said, "Harry you need to block him out. What if he uses me as a decoy?"

"I know but I need to know what is going on and Harry knelt down and Sierra was beside him and had arms around his shoulder. He finally got up and Ron and Hermione came outside as well and said, "You aren't thinking of leaving are you?"

"No that's why I came out here." Sierra said and that's when Harry launched into the story on what he seen and Hermione said the same thing Sierra did and finally gave up and Hermione said, "This is your choice Harry." Then the three of them went in and joined the others.

The next few days were busy for the kids since they were all getting ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Finally the day arrived and many guests arrived and Sierra saw Fred and George welcoming them in. The wedding ceremony started and many girls were in tears and Sierra felt Harry grab his hand in hers but continued on watching the wedding.

The reception followed soon after and Harry was dancing with Sierra and Ron was dancing with Hermione and then changed partners and the two pairs went to sit down for a drink when a patronus came and said, "_the ministry has fallen, Scrimageour is dead. They are coming." _ Sierra saw Harry, Ron and Hermione apparate out and she went to go find Remus, she and Tonks were battling a pair of Death Eaters when Sierra felt a hand on her should and turned around a found her Godfather standing behind her and his wand raised at Remus she shouted, "REMUS TONKS MOVE!" The two looked up at her and they dodged the green light. Then she saw Bellatrix battling Tonks and Greyback was standing in front of Remus blocking his way to Tonks and then she was whisked away by her Godfather.

She heard Remus shout "NO!" Then as she landed she saw herself at Malfoy Manor once again and she sighed and looked around he whispered deadly, "To your room now!" She didn't even hesitate she went to her room and found her trunk already there in her room. She wasn't surprised and soon after she heard laughter and she cringed as her door opened and revealed Wormtail. "The master wants you downstairs." She nodded and followed him out and when she arrived, he motioned her to sit next to Snape and she obeyed. Snape looked at her but she avoided eye contact with him.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior or your punishment will be far worse than it was at Christmas." Sierra nodded and Severus took her hand under the table which comforted her a little but not much. She wanted to know if Remus and Tonks were safe but she knew that wasn't going to happen until she went to Hogwarts. If Voldemort was going to let her go back.

"Now we are meeting here to discuss certain items that need to be taken place. Severus you are to become the next headmaster at Hogwarts. Pius, you are the new minister of magic. We also discuss rather Draco Malfoy or Sierra Black need to go back to Hogwarts."

"It is a good idea to finish their schooling my lord," Severus said letting go of Sierra's hand now. Voldemort nodded and said, "Yes that would be a good idea. Somehow I need to keep an eye on my Goddaughter. She seems to slip through my fingers every time, I can't have that. She may be moved into Slytherin house, yes I think that is the solution. You are now a Slytherin Sierra not a Gryffindor." All Sierra could do was nod and then he appointed the Carrow's one as muggle studies teacher and the other as the defense teacher. Then the meeting ended and everyone had dinner.

After dinner Sierra went to her room and opened her trunk and saw that her notebook was glowing and she looked around quickly and opened it and it was Remus' handwriting, "_everyone is fine, write back when you have the time."_ She then heard her door crack open and she closed her notebook and pretended to get her school books out and began to work on those.

"During the course of this Summer Sierra you and Draco will become more advanced in your dueling. You're class will start tomorrow at 8:00 am." Sierra nodded to the speaker and he left. When he left she snuck back out her notebook and her and Remus wrote back and forth from each other for quite some and then she went to bed for she had to get up early that morning.

Chapter two: A New Hogwarts

The summer went quickly for her and Draco. Surprisingly the two had become really good friends and they talked to each other a lot about their worries and mishaps they have had. During their dueling classes they would joke around and threatened each other and this made their teacher roll his eyes. He let them have their fun and did not tell Voldemort about it.

"Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Draco asked and Sierra shook her head no and explained, "It's just going to be so different. I'll be in Slytherin and not allowed to hang out with my Gryffindor friends, nothing."

Draco nodded in understanding. Then the two were called in for their last dueling session before they went on the train to Hogwarts the next morning. Their teacher was impressed this time and then invited Voldemort to see them duel and he was quite impressed as well.

That night the two of them spent time together playing chess while there was another raid. The adults didn't get home until well after the two of them fell asleep but the two ended up on time for the train. Sierra saw Remus and everyone off in the distance and Remus caught her eye and she smiled at him he gave her a smile as well. Then Draco and Sierra boarded the train and got a compartment to themselves.

It was not long before they were joined by Crabbe and Goyle. Once they came in Draco gave her nod to leave and she did gladly. She walked the halls of the train until a head poked out and it turned out to be Ginny who then said, "Coming to join us?" Sierra then said, "If you want me to."

"Of course we do Sierra you are our friend." Ginny said and Sierra smiled at her and went to join them. They of course wanted to know all about her summer so she told them and then they said, "we all have to stick together promise?"

Sierra smiled sadly and said, "I will try but my Godfather has me moved into Slytherin. If you want to pull any pranks on the Slytherins or the Carrow's let me know."

"Don't worry Sierra we will." Neville said grinning. The compartment door opened and Pansy was standing there and Sierra said, "What do you want Parkinson?"

"To drag you out of this sad compartment and say congratulations." Parkinson said and Sierra asked, "Congratulations on what?"

"Making Head Girl." Parkinson said and she reluctantly gave it to her.

"How did you know and I didn't?" Sierra asked now standing up.

"Snape just made his decision today and Draco is Head Boy. Now you will join me in my compartment unless you want to be punish as soon as you get to school." Pansy said smirking and Sierra looked at her friends who said, "Go we don't want you hurt on the count of us." Sierra nodded and followed Pansy out and when they sat in the compartment Pansy introduced her to her friends.

"I heard that you and Potter broke up. Why?" Asked Bullstrode.

"That is none of your business. Don't say we're friends now we were never friends or will be friends."

"Hey, I'd watch what you say Black. In case you've forgotten we are your dorm mates now and Slytherins treat everyone like family and watch out for each other. You insult one of us you insult all of us." Millicent said to her and Sierra rolled her eyes and they continued the train ride in silence.

Finally the train slowed down and Sierra got off the train quickly and bumped into Neville and Draco saw this and said, "Longbottom watch where you are going. Learn to stand on your own two feet." Sierra glared at Malfoy who shrugged as she helped Neville up and then said, "I'm sorry I wasn't looking to where I was going."

"No problem, I would run off the train to if I sat with those Slytherins." Neville's remark made Sierra laugh and soon Ginny and Luna caught up to them and then Luna asked, "What happened to you Neville?"

"I accidently bumped into him and he fell." Sierra explained quickly and Luna nodded in understanding and cleaned Neville up. Sierra smiled at the two however when the carriages came to a stop Sierra flew off the carriage to find Draco and she saw him already at the head table she made her way over and he greeted her. Then the two watched the first years come in silence and then Sierra was surprised the hat did not sing this year. Instead went straight to the sorting. Sierra and Draco cheered for the new Slytherin's Sierra also cheered quietly on the Gryffindor first years.

Once the sorting was done Snape stood and silence fell immediately. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. There has been a few changes in the staff this year. The Defense post has been taken by, Amycus Carrow and Alecto Carrow will be teaching Muggles studies. She wishes me to tell you that all of you will be required to take this class and it will be on much more interesting terms. As you all know I am the new headmaster of this school I expect respect from each and every one of you. One more thing, the new Head boy and Head girl have been selected this year. If you have any questions or problems please report to them and I would like to meet with the Head boy and girl after the feast. Let the feat begin." Food had appeared on the tables and Malfoy and Sierra helped themselves.

After dinner Sierra was so full, but the two got up and went directly to the headmaster's office for their briefing on the new rules. Once they got there he motioned for them to sit and they did. "I had called you up here to give you a few rules as Head boy and girl. One if you have given a student a detention for any reason they must be double checked with the Carrow's of the seriousness of the student's behavior. Two if any of the students are in need of finding their classroom that includes any first years you must walk them to the class room. You two have rounds and may use any spell needed to either punish or stop a fight going on in the hallways. I believe that is it the two of you may go." Snape said and then said, "Sierra, if you fail to obey these rules, you two will have a detention only yours will be worse."

Sierra nodded and the two walked to their dorms. Once Sierra got settled in she got out her notebook and began writing to Remus. Knowing that Draco was in the other room and probably asleep. She had tried to promise herself that she would write Remus every night if she could.

Once she was done she put the notebook back in her trunk and lay down on her bed and began to think about Harry, Ron and Hermione. She missed her friends so much it almost hurt to think about them but it had helped her get a nice peaceful rest for the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter three:

The next morning as they entered the great hall the students received their timetables. When they got to the head table Sierra looked down at her schedule and said, "Apparently the Slytherin's and Gryffindors are still having classes together?"

Draco looked at her surprised and said, "Of course we are, don't think you'll be sitting with them unless instructed too. You know to keep, the Gryffindork's under control." Sierra glared at the blonde as she filled her plate with food, he ignored her glare and when they were done the two headed towards Defense against the Dark Arts class.

Half way there her friends caught up with her and Neville asked, "You ready for this?"

"No, I'm not." Sierra said sighing as they walked in silence fell almost immediately between the students. They were looking straight ahead of the classroom at the teacher who had a smirk on his face. "Everyone should find their seats each with a nametag on them. Every other one will be a slytherin then a Gryffindor." Carrow said with a laugh. Neville and Sierra exchanged looks and went to find their seats. Surprisingly the two were sat next to each and Sierra laughed quietly in relief as she was placed between Neville and Lavender. Today the students learned the effects of the three unforgiveables that make them so easily remembered by so many people.

When the class walked out they all heard a scream. Neville and Sierra quickly exchanged looks and ran into that direction. They were out of breathe but they've managed to block a curse heading in the direction of the first year Hufflepuff who then looked up at her protector's and Sierra said angrily, "Neville take her to safety, but first get Madame Promfrey too look at her."

"Are you sure?" Neville asked her thinking about her safety. "I'm positive they are not able to touch me." She said nodding to Neville who then said, "I'll be right back."

"That's low even for you; she's a first year!" Sierra yelled at the seventh year Slytherin's.

"A first year Hufflepuff." The Slytherin sneered and she said, "I could care less. People are supposed to love it here not hate it! If I catch you doing it again, you will each receive a –"

"One Hundred points to Slytherin for catching a Hufflepuff away from her class mates," Carrow said and Sierra got even angrier and shouted, "The poor girl probably got lost and instead of helping her they tortured her!"

"Enough! I'll be reporting to your godfather about this Sierra. In the mean time wait for his punishment." Carrow said and walked away leaving an angry Sierra. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned and saw Neville who was also glaring at Carrow as he walked away.

"We won't let you get his punishment we'll take it for you." Neville said determinedly and Sierra said, "No, no one will endure what I do. Neville I believe it's time to awaken the D.A. once again."

"I believe so as well and recruit more." Neville added and Sierra nodded in agreement. Then they turned and headed to the great hall and Neville then asked, "Do you think those galleons still work?"

"Probably, try to set a date and time on the galleons when you have the time and we'll find out." Sierra said and Neville nodded as they went their separate ways.

Later that day during Herbology with the Ravenclaw's Sierra saw many take something out of their pocket and made a mental note to ask Neville later, since she didn't have a coin.

When she was on her way to the Great Hall for dinner she bumped into Neville who whispered in her ear. "Tonight at seven." Sierra nodded and continued on into the great Hall. When she got to her table Draco slid her a note across the table. She looked confused but read,

Sierra,

Your punishment will be decided by the Carrows. I'm too busy to carry out the punishment myself at the moment. One week you'll be in their hands starting tonight at Seven.

There was no signature she sighed and stole a look towards the Gryffindor table and made a mental note to tell Neville to continue the meeting without her tonight. She saw Neville and showed him the note and saw him scowl and said, "All right but we'll have another meeting when you are well."

Sierra nodded and headed back to her room to get started on some homework. For both Alecto and Amycus they were to write an essay about how Muggles are bad and what function they should really have in our world. Alecto the good uses of the unforgivable. Sierra had it in her head she was going to write the opposite of what either Alecto or Amycus had assigned and she couldn't wait to see their reaction.

As Sierra began to write Draco came through looking pleased and said, "That quibbler is finally going to go down."

"What?" Sierra asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, apparently the Death Eaters have threatened lovegood that they would take Loony away if he doesn't quit by Christmas." Draco said and Sierra glowered and said, "Do not call her Loony."

"Whatever." Draco said and disappeared. Sierra looked at the clock and it was now a quarter to seven and she put her books away and went down to the cellars to face the Carrows.

After her detentions for the Carrow's weeks and months went by for the students and staff at Hogwarts. Soon before they all knew it they were given mounds of homework over Christmas break. When Sierra heard what Ginny, Neville and Luna had done her stomach lurched but they came over to her and said, "He only gave us detention with Hagrid." Ginny said grinning.

"Thank goodness." Sierra said giving Ginny a hug and then she said only half yelling, "If you three pull a stupid stunt like that again, I might hex you myself."

"C'mon Sierra you know that sword belongs to Harry." Neville said and Sierra said, "Yes I do know but that still doesn't mean that you should steal it for Harry. How were you supposed to give it to him? Through the mail?" Sierra asked sarcastically.

"Fine, fine, we won't pull a stunt like that again. We will keep resisting the Carrow's." Neville said to her and Sierra sighed and said, "I don't care about the Carrow's you can overthrow them how you like but don't do something stupid again."

"C'mon, let's get out of here and do some studying." Sierra said and the other sighs in defeat and followed Sierra to the library. When they got there they saw Snape coming towards them as they took out their books and he said to Sierra, "Put your books away you are coming with me. The Dark Lord wishes for your attendance. All of your family will be there and you won't be coming back until after Christmas break."

Sierra only nodded and bid her friends goodbye and followed Snape to his office. She shouted the address into the fire and when she stood she dusted herself off and the house elf lead her to the meeting.

"As most of you know the editor of the quibbler is a big fan of Potter's. Despite the threat we gave him earlier he keeps writing about Potter." Her Godfather said icily. "We need this to stop it gives the people hope that he's out there and is fighting. It seems to work well when we take someone's only child. We need Luna Lovegood here in the dungeon's so that her father will work for us." Voldemort said looking straight into the eyes of Sierra who recovered quickly and said, "No way in hell will I capture one of my best friends." At this the whole room laughed and Lucus said while laughing, "Loony Lovegood is your friend?"

"No she said best friend," Her father replied and Voldemort said "SILENCE!" They all fell silent and said, "Those death eaters that are on the train patrolling you two will capture Lovegood and bring her here and put her with Ollivander." At this Sierra's head shot up and asked, "You have Ollivander as well?"

"Yes I need information Sierra and I forbid you to go down there while either of them is there. Now, I will be gone for a few weeks searching for something that will help me defeat Potter. I must start the search now." Voldemort said excusing them to leave and then Voldemort said quickly, "Sierra I expect you to be on your best behavior and on the week before the full moon Snape has agreed to make you a batch of Wolfsbane potion so that you can stay in your room." With that he left with a pop and she followed the rest out and went to her room. She found that her trunk and school books were already there and she gathered them out to start her homework while she waited for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter four:

When she was collected for dinner she heard, "That Lovegood was harder to capture than we thought." She heard one say.

"That's because she had Longbottom and that Weasley girl on her side and many other Gryffindors. We manage to get her though he will be pleased." Sierra's stomach dropped when she heard Luna say, "you won't get away with this." The men laughed and said, "We already did and you can go join Ollivander."

Then she heard them walk away and her escort pulled her away as well and she sat in her original seat as well as the others. Finally dinner was served and all ate quietly and Sierra was returned to her room. When she did she was able to her faint screaming from her room to the cellar and tried to ignore it while she finished up her school work.

Surprisingly after that night her break went immensely fast and before she knew it she left for Hogwarts with Professor Snape. When she got there she was pulled aside and was relieved it was Neville who asked, "How's Luna?"

Sierra sighed and said, "As well as she can be I guess. I was forbidden to go down in the cellars where she was located."

Neville nodded in understanding and then asked, "Where are the cellars?"

"Malfoy Manor." Sierra repeated quickly and Neville nodded and said, "C'mon we organized another meeting tonight to see if we can't over throw the Carrow's."

"Neville look I know I said that I was going to help but I shouldn't be able to hear the details of how just the details of what I am supposed to do so that I can't get anyone in trouble." Sierra said and Neville nodded approvingly. She continued, "I need to get back to my common room in case Malfoy sends out a search party for me I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, talk to you later Sierra," with that the two went their separate ways.

Once again the clan was unsuccessful on getting rid of the Carrow's they just clamped down harder on the Gryffindor's and known members of the D.A. Sierra had noticed that Neville and Seamus have been disappearing and reappearing a few times out of the day. Also she heard a rumor that they attacked Neville's grandmother who now was on the run and so far Sierra was not suspected in any of the pranks which was what the D.A had hoped for.

It was finally Easter Break and the teachers had piled on so much homework that Ginny, Neville and Sierra were found in the back of the library studying.

"I can't believe all this homework!" Neville exclaimed.

"I know it's like they don't want us to have a break when we're at home." Ginny said and Sierra nodded in agreement and said, "I'm tired of writing all these Carrow essay's the opposite of what they assigned I'm almost to the point where I might write what they are asking for."

"No, you can't because we need yours for reference since we now have the D.A doing it the same way." Neville said grinning and Sierra laughed.

"C'mon, I can't concentrate anymore and I'm going to get ready to go home tomorrow." Ginny said and the three packed up their books and left. When they did they ran into Malfoy who raised his eyebrow and said, "Aren't you supposed to be staying away from them?"

Sierra snorted and said, "Does it look like I care? I'll see you later guys." The two nodded and Malfoy started to walk with her and said, "I'm surprised they haven't thrown the Weasley girl into the cellar yet. She is the Weaselbe's sister."

"Well, they can't get rid of all the Weasley's now can they?" Sierra said walking faster and Malfoy alongside her said, "We're supposed to go to the manor over the holiday. Mum wants to make sure that we are all right and we are to continue our dueling lessons." Sierra sighed and said, "I'm sick of this why can't he just give up on me."

"The Dark Lord likes challenges." Malfoy said shrugging his shoulders and when they got to the common room they saw Snape waiting outside their door and he said, "You are wanted now at the Manor, they have unsuspected guest that need to be identified."

Sierra looked at him surprised and nodded and she and Malfoy went to his office and flooed to Malfoy Manor. When they got there they heard a blood curdling scream coming from the dining room and Sierra froze. Then she heard Bella shout, "DON'T LIE TO ME MUDBLOOD!" Sierra closed her eyes as she heard another scream from the victim and as they got closer they heard, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Coming from the cellars and she recognized Ron's voice and she said, "NO!"

"Yes, halfbreed they have your friends and I will identify them if you don't." Malfoy said grinning and Sierra looked at them shocked and said, "Malfoy please." Malfoy just raised his eyebrow and Sierra walked in shakily as she heard Hermione scream again.

Then out of nowhere the curse was shot at her and she too screamed and Hermione said, "Sierra NO!"

"You are the mudblood then." Bellatrix said as Hermione and Sierra locked eyes then Bella shot another spell at Hermione and Sierra made her way towards her Bella said, "Lucus hold your sister until I'm through with this one."

"NO! HERMIONE!" Sierra shouted as her arms were tightened behind her back and Hermione was about to be given to Greyback and Ron shouted, "LET HER GO!"

Sierra relaxed and though, _about time they figured out their friendship was more than just friends._ Her head snapped back to reality as they all heard a squeaking noise above them and they all looked up to see Dobby loosening the chandelier and Sierra laughed a little and as it came down, Lucus pulled both Sierra and himself out from underneath it and held even tighter to his sister when Harry came and took both of their wands and gave Sierra a brief kiss and she kissed him back and she said, "Harry quickly." He nodded and returned to Dobby's side and as they apparated away Sierra saw Bella throw her silver knife and managed to grab part of the chandelier and the knife bounced down and hit the floor and Bella shouted, "CALL HIM! CALL HIM NOW! I WANT TO PUNISH THIS FILTH HE CALLS HIS GODDAUGHTER!"

"I think I should punish her Bella she is after all a werewolf." Greyback said slyly.

"My father will decide what to do with her Bella." Lucus said to her. "But for now until he comes she can be thrown into the Cellar."

Sierra's eyes went to lucus who only grinned at her as she was thrown into the cell by Greyback who said evilly, "We may see each other again soon."

Sierra shivered and sat against the cell wall and hoped that Bella would torture her instead. Then after what seemed like a few hours she heard a shout say, "ENOUGH! NO ONE WILL PUNISH HER BUT ME!" The Dark Lord had said and then she heard steps come down and he blasted Sierra against the other wall and tortured her well into the night.

"This my dear child is what your torture will be every time you disobey me." The Dark Lord growled and then said, "Snape, come heal her and take her back to school we need a Head student their but anyone else is not allowed out of this house."

Sierra looked at Severus who nodded to the Dark Lord and Sierra tried to stand but couldn't so Severus carried her out and to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. As soon as they arrived Madame Promfrey came in and said, "my word what happened?"

Severus just looked at Madame Promfrey and began to heal Sierra. "I need a few potions Madame Promfrey."

She nodded and brought them to him efficiently. The next morning Sierra woke up to a fine comforted bed and looked around and noticed she was in the hospital wing. She sighed and sat up in her bed and Madame Promfrey came to give her a good check and then released her. Sierra climbed out of the bed and walked into the corridor and Neville came up to her quickly.

"What is it Neville?" Sierra asked him and he said, "Ginny has gone into hiding so the leadership is with me." Sierra smiled at him as he finished and said, "I thought you were always the leader?"

Neville laughed as the two headed down the stairs from the hospital wing and he asked, "What happened to you over break?"

Sierra sighed and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"All right when you do I'm all ears." Neville said and Sierra said, "Thanks Neville, without you here I don't think I would have been able to stand it. I'd better get going to the head dorm. I'll catch you later."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter five:

Months crept on by slowly for Sierra and she seemed to notice that Neville had been missing more and more now that the Carrows saw fit in torturing anyone who earned a detention and those who were first years many of the D.A tried to protect and the ones that they couldn't Sierra managed to protect them. Finally Sierra noticed that many of the D.A disappeared and were out of classes and the Carrows had put her in charge of finding them.

Sierra had a hint to where they were meeting but she was definitely not giving that hint to the Carrow's. One evening she decided to walk around the seventh floor just to see what she would find. As she was walking down toward's the stairs she felt a hand around her mouth and she was being dragged backwards. When she turned to face the attacker she found a much bruised Neville and she asked, "Neville?"

He nodded and Sierra gave him a hug and he hugged her back. They released and said, "I'm so glad you are okay it feels like I haven't seen you in months and what are you doing here?" Sierra asked him and Neville laughed and said, "Well meeting here obviously." Then they went into the room and Sierra scanned the room and her eyes stopped at the three in the middle of the room. Three people that she has not seen in months. She slowly walked up to them and Harry embraced her in his arms and the two also hugged and then Ron and Hermione also joined in and when they broke apart Harry and Sierra kissed like they haven't seen each other in years and someone shouted, "will you please get a room." The room laughed and Harry and Sierra broke apart and Sierra felt Harry tighten his grip in her hand and she asked him. "What's going on?"

"You-know-who is on his way here." Harry answered her and she backed away and said, "Wait what?"

"He's looking for something that he owns. The one's that we've been after and destroying he's now he's checking and making sure each of them are safe, including the one at Hogwarts which is the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw."

"You're serious Harry that he's coming here?" Sierra asked in panic and Ron answered, "Yes he is why are you shocked?"

"Every time he comes here he is in need of my presence, I must go if I am to keep you all alive." Sierra said starting to leave and Harry said, "You don't need to, he's not looking-"

_"Sierra Black please report to the Headmaster's office. Professor Snape would like a word." _ Sierra gave Harry a sad look and said, "I'll see you later." She darted off and Harry looked at Neville who said, "She's had to do this all year, I'm sure she'll be fine."

All Harry could do was nod and he snapped back out of it and began to explain what he needed to do.

Sierra walked slowly up the familiar stair cases and into the Headmaster's office. She was then offered a chair and she took it in front of Snape's desk and Snape began pacing back and forth and Sierra watched him before she asked, "What did you want to see me for Professor?"

"You are supposed wait here for the Dark Lord. He is not happy with you at the moment." Snape said now sitting down in his chair. "When is he not happy with me?" Sierra asked sarcastically and Severus looked at her and smirked and they shared a laugh. Then they heard commotion from downstairs and Severus muttered, "Stay here." Sierra nodded and watched the headmaster leave.

He returned quickly and said, "We are wanted by the Dark Lord. The school has chased me out. Take my arm and we shall be with the Dark Lord now." Sierra nodded and took his arm and he apparated them out and when Sierra landed with a thud on the floor she was roughly forced being to stand and she heard a cold voice say, "Well done Greyback now hold her still." Chills ran through her as he spoke and she did not even look back at Greyback who had her arms around her back.

Severus was shown out and Malfoy was brought in and tortured as well as her brother and father. The worst was when Severus was summoned and Severus immediately said, "Sir let me go to the boy."

"You see Severus you unlike many other followers realize the boy will come once he hears the voice of his girlfriend scream. The number one reason he will come and sacrifice himself to stop the dying from around him and those that he loves fall." When he said this she looked at her godfather and he grinned evilly at her and said, "Before I let Sierra's voice be heard by everyone. Severus do you know why this wand has not worked for me?"

"No my lord." Severus said and the questions kept coming before Sierra realized that Voldemort thought that Severus was the owner of the elder wand and she too feared his life. Then from nowhere she saw Nagini strike and she shouted, "NO!" Then her mouth was covered by Greyback and all she could do was watch in horror as her headmaster was being attacked to death by Nagini. Then before she could rush to him they all disappeared.

When they landed Sierra noticed that they were now located deep in the Forbidden forest. She was still being held by Greyback and she tried to break free but he just held on tighter. She could tell he was growing impatient with her and finally the Dark Lord said, "If you're bored Greyback use your imagination."

"I'm not bored my lord just frustrated that this one cannot stay still." Greyback readjusted as Sierra kept struggling out of his grasp and she stopped when she heard him say Crucio! She screamed and she could hear her scream all around and then she stopped as soon as he released his wand from her.

****  
The battle stopped as they heard the scream and Harry felt liked his heart had stopped. He looked up towards where he heard her scream and then the booming voice of Voldemort sounded and said, "Harry Potter, you have one hour to sacrifice yourself in order to save your girlfriend and so that no more blood may be shed. Just to assure you that you have not forgotten you'll hear your girlfriend scream with the highest pain that she has ever felt before. You have one hour." Voldemort finished and Harry lowered his wand and looked at Ron and Hermione and said, "She knows you can't give yourself up keep looking for the Diadem." Hermione said approvingly and Harry nodded and watched as McGonagall led the younger students out of Hogwarts.

Sierra was growing weaker as three death eaters were ready to strike her now with the Crucio curse and if she didn't scream he would keep on adding them until she did. Now the Dark Lord was sitting and staring at her and he pointed to Avery to start and they shot the spell at her and she screamed so loud that the Dark Lord laughed and came to her and said, "Your boyfriend hasn't came yet. Is this really what they call love?" He now had his hand coup under her chin and she pulled away and said bravely but weak, "You don't know what love is, I wouldn't go guessing."

Voldemort moved his angry eyes towards her and quietly sat down and Sierra was back being held by Greyback. Avery looked at his watched and muttered, "Potter is not coming it's been well over an hour with fifteen minutes left."

"Oh no Avery he will be coming once he hears the last scream of his beloved Sierra." Voldemort said grinning evilly. Then a snap was heard in the distance and Sierra's head popped up in that direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter six: HE'S ALIVE!

Sierra's eyes have been fixed to where the branch had snapped and prayed that it wasn't Harry under his invisibility cloak. As many of the death eaters were searching for the person Harry revealed and Sierra heard. "Harry what do you think you are doing?"

Sierra was surprised to hear Hagrid's voice and then noticed Sierra who was still being held by Greyback and he said threateningly, "I would release her if I were you." Sierra looked surprised at Hagrid's words and Surprisingly Greyback let her go and she went to Harry who embraced her again and whispered, "I am sorry, I have to do this."

"Harry you don't have to do this. This is your choice no one else's." Sierra said but Harry ignored her and gave her the Maraurder's map and his invisibility cloak to her and whispered in her ear, "use them well, Sirius, Remus and my Dad would have rather you have it than anyone else." Then the two kissed and Sierra now had tears in her eyes as she stepped back closer toward Hagrid who put one of his hands on her shoulder and when Voldemort raised his wand she hid her face so that she wouldn't have to see it. She looked up and it was all over and Voldemort had won.

Voldemort looked joyful and he said, "Hagrid come carry the Boy who lived so that the witches and wizards can see their hero dead." When he said this Sierra held onto Harry's items tightly and tears flowed heavily down Sierra's face and Voldemort ordered Greyback to keep an eye on her closely as they all walked out of the forest and onto the Hogwarts grounds.

They walked all the way up to the castle and through the halls until they reached the great hall. The fighting stopped and Sierra was now kneeling on the floor crying as she heard Voldemort say, "Hagrid lay his body down by my feet this is where he belonged all along."

"Here lies the boy who lived," Voldemort said as he silenced the crowd but Ron was able to shout, "HE DEFEATED YOU!"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort putting up the barrier once more than out of nowhere there is a flash of light and Sierra noticed someone stepped out of the crowd and faced Voldemort who then asked, "Whose this? That will be demonstrating what happens to keep fighting when the battle is lost."

"It's not lost," hissed Sierra and Voldemort shot a curse at her but someone blocked it and Sierra looked up and saw Neville standing there with his wand out and ready.

"Who is this young man?" Voldemort asked icily.

"Neville Longbottom my lord the one that gives the Carrow's so much trouble." Bella said and laughed and Voldemort looked away and the continued, "Pureblooded yes Neville." He nodded and then Sierra noticed the familiar grin on Voldemort's lips and said, "You'd be a valuable asset to our kind Neville Join me."

Sierra's hear skipped a beat as Neville said, "Never."

"So be it. There will be no more sorting in the school. The symbol should be a serpent after Salazar Slytherin. Then Sierra saw it the sorting hat and it was burning and she looked at Voldemort who then said, "Neville here will be the first to demonstrate for those who wish to defy me." Then he placed the burning sorting hat on Neville and he bursted into flames and Sierra shouted, "NEVILLE NO!"

She grabbed her wand and shouted, "AGUEMENTI!" To her avail nothing happened but the flames did die down and out the sword of Gryffindor lay there and Neville took it and sliced Nagini in half and Voldemort screamed in anger and Hagrid shouted, "Harry where's Harry!"

Sierra turned at Hagrids words and immediately starting looking for him but no success. Then Sierra knew that she was being whisked into battle she joined Ginny and Hermione battling Bellatrix and as they were a shot of green light came out of Bella's wand and missed Ginny by an inch and Mrs. Weasley out of nowhere shouted, "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" She pushed the girls out of the way and battled her herself and Bella taunted, "What are the youngest ones going to do when Mummy's gone like Freddy."

When Sierra heard this her stomach dropped and turned to Ginny who nodded and pierced her eyes on Bellatrix and Mrs. Weasley and finally Bellatrix was brought down and Sierra heard Voldemort roar in anger and blasted the three teachers across the room and wand at Mrs. Weasley but someone shouted "PROTEGO!" Harry had finally shown himself and Sierra was filled with happiness.

"No one help me it's all down to this. It's got to be me." Harry shouted and Sierra with all her might stayed in her spot and watched helplessly as her boyfriend walked in circles with Voldemort about ready to shout the deadliest curse out there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter seven:

The talk between Harry and Voldemort ended with, "Does the Elder wand know his true master? Because if it does the true master of the elder wand is me." Harry said and both spells were shot at the same time and Sierra couldn't bear it she closed her eyes and she felt hands on her shoulders and turned and saw Harry smiling at her and he held her.

"Don't _ever _do that to me again Harry James Potter." Sierra said half shouting at him. Harry smiled at her and pulled her close into his embraces and the couple stayed that way until they made their way over to the Weasley's.

Sierra gave Mrs. Weasley a quick hug and she returned it and she then went over to George who engulfed her in a big hug. "Fred always thought of you as his sister even after the break up." He whispered and Jamie's eyes were starting to water when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she excused herself from George and went with Harry, Ron and Hermione up to the headmaster's office.

In the headmaster's office as they went in a scattered applause from the old headmaster's office. The four had went straight to Dumbledore's portrait. Harry waited for the noise to calm down and said, "I think that this." He said while twirling the elder wand in his fingers. "Should return where it was first found don't you think headmaster?"

"I believe that is reasonable." He said and Harry said, "I think it is time to bring my old wand back to power. Reparo." His wand repaired and Sierra took his hand and smiled when the elder wand disappeared.

As they finished putting the pieces together. The four of them returned to the great hall. As Sierra walked in she was face to face with her father and brother who surprisingly embraced her in a hug and looked at them shocked.

"We are so sorry to put you through all this." Lucus said and Sierra sighed and went into her brother's arms and said, "You have no idea how long I wanted to hear this."

"I know dear but our pride got in the way." Her father said rubbing comforting circles around her back and he then said, "All that matter's now is that we are family now and forever. Correct?"

The siblings nodded in agreement and the three got into a group hug. Then Sierra went over to the Weasley's and hugged each one of them hug and saying sorry about their loss. George hugged her the longest and Sierra knew that he was missing his twin dearly. She let go and saw Harry kneeling in front of Remus and Tonks and when she knelt beside him he pulled her close.

"The last of the maurders." Sierra said quietly and Harry nodded and they both stood up Harry still holding her in his embrace and her father came up to them both and said, "You have my permission to marry my daughter. I can't think of anyone better."

"Sudden change of heart Mr. Black?" Harry said bitterly and Sierra elbowed him in the side and said, "He's giving us permission because we are family once again nothing can separate us this time. Not even my illness will be able to do that."

"Sorry, I didn't know that." Harry said and put an arm around her shoulders and shortly Ron and Hermione joined them and they all went out onto Hogwarts grounds one last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue: 

"Remus, Sirius and James Potter! Will you come down already we are running late and will miss the train if you three don't hurry!" Sierra Potter said, Getting the two youngest one's ready. "Harry James I am also talking about you as well."

"We're coming mum!" they shouted and they landed down on the flat service when they came downstairs.

"Say Al you know that there is only one house for you right?" Remus said and Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Don't say it's Slytherin again boys you know your brother is already nervous about it as it is." Sierra said and her daughter piped up, "Mummy when do I get to go to Hogwarts?"

"In about a few years love," Harry said scooping up his youngest and placing her on his hip.

"Oh, but I want to go now!" She said and her mother replied, "Come now Lily we don't have time for that. All right I believe everyone is ready shall we?"

They arrived at the train station the same time as the Weasley's and Harry and Sierra went to greet them.

The Sierra's children spotted their Grandpa, Uncle Lucus and Aunt Janet ran over to them and Sierra smiled as they went to hug them and greet their cousin. She as well went to hug them all.

"We are all going to lunch afterwards if you, Harry and of course Lily would like to join us?" Janet said smiling down at Lily and she said, "Can we mum please?"

"I don't see why not. We'll join you for lunch." Sierra said and the train whistled and Sierra shouted, "BOYS! Let's get going."

"Okay mum," They said as they hugged their mother goodbye who hurriedly said, "Be good and I'll see the three of you in about a month all right?" She said to her triplets who nodded knowing why she was coming and she added, "If I hear any of you bothering Albus and teasing him on the train you will be punished this Christmas. Albus is nervous enough as it is without you teasing him he's going to be in Slytherin. Not that it matter's since most of my family were in Slytherin. One more thing you better talk to your sibling even if he is in Slytherin and take care of him."

"Yes mum!" They said and the train whistled the final time and the boys rushed to get on along with their cousins.

"They'll be fine dear." Harry whispered as the family got close together to watch the train leave and Lily left her mother's side and chased after the train crying and Harry and Sierra smiled at each other and she said, "I know they will be now that I don't have to worry about anyone being so prejudice anymore. C'mon I've told Dad, Lucus and Janet we'll be having lunch with them along with Lily and Jacob."

"All right," Harry said and they said goodbye to Ron, Hermione and Ginny and Sierra took Lily by the hand and they went through wall to the muggle London and enjoyed lunch with the family.

Harry's scar hasn't bothered him since that faithful day and there was still no cure for werewolves the community died down on how they treat them and now werewolves were able to get jobs and support a family. Sierra was quite glad that only three of her children ended up with her disease but with wolfsbane being a little stronger than it had, it had helped the four of them a lot when they had changed once a month while Harry took care of Albus and Lily when they were younger and the family had lived happily ever after.

THE END!


End file.
